gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Coming Home
Coming Home is the thirteenth episode of Mobile Suit Gundam. It aired in Japan on June 30, 1979 and in North America on August 8, 2001. Synopsis White Base has landed on Earth, and the crew is relaxing on the beach except for Amuro who left in the Core Fighter to visit his mother. Amuro makes it to his hometown and heads to his house; shocked to find it filled with drunk Federation soldiers partying. They claim that the house was abandoned, and looking around, Amuro doesn't find anyone else there. Amuro thinks back to when he left to space with his father, and his mother stayed behind, but is brought back to reality by one of the drunk soldiers. Amuro runs out and comes along a Federation soldier stealing an apple from a woman's cart. He tries to stop them, but they wind up beating him up. The woman recognizes Amuro, and gets the soldiers to stop. The woman, who is the mother of one of Amuro's childhood friends tells him how the soldiers left behind were cut off from the main force, and that his mother is working at a refugee camp. Two Lugguns fly over White Base, and Ryu goes out to take care of them in the Core Fighter. He is successful in destroying one and pursues the other. In his Core Fighter, Amuro lands near the refugee camp, and is met there by several men who warn him to hide the fighter before the Zeon find him. As they talk, Amuro's mother, Kamaria Ray comes out of the crowd and the two embrace. The two speak to each other in one of the buildings holding the wounded, but a boy runs in, telling them that two Zeon soldiers are approaching. Kamaria hides Amuro on a cot under the blankets. Ryu hits the remaining Luggun, but it gets away, and the Core Fighter is losing fuel so he is unable to chase them. Bright decides to page Amuro. Back at the camp, the soldiers try to get information about the fighter they heard landed nearby. They finally give up, and are ready to leave, when they hear the beeping from Amuro's pager. They rip Kamaria away, wanting to see him, when Amuro fires his gun from under the covers, hitting one of the soldiers in the stomach. The soldier other runs away at the sight of Amuro's pistol. Amuro chases after the escaping soldier, firing all the bullets left in his gun. Kamaria tells Amuro that he's grown so wild, and she doesn't even know him. He shouts angrily at her, believing she doesn't love him, and breaks away. Kamaria says he wasn't raised to be such a violent boy. As he runs off to get the Core Fighter, she shouts that she's ashamed to call him her son. Amuro takes off and spots the Luggun, chasing after it. It crashes just short of the base, and Amuro flies into a spray of Anti-Aircraft fire. Kai flies towards Amuro in the Gunperry, carrying the rest of the Gundam and offers a mid-air conversion which Amuro eagerly accepts. Amuro successfully executes the mid-air conversion, docking the Core Fighter into Gundam without having to land. He destroys the base, much to the dismay of Bright, who can't understand why he's wasting White Base's valuable resources on a base of no strategic importance. Afterwards, Bright tells Kamaria how important Amuro is to them, and how wonderful a boy he is. They leave, and, as White Base flies off, Kamaria cries over Amuro, and what he's become. Important Events *'Characters Introduced:' Kamaria Ray *First mid-air conversion. Staff *'Script:' Hiroyuki Hoshiyama *'Unit Director:' Ryoji Fujiwara *'Animation Director:' Yoshikazu Yasuhiko